The Missing Curtis
by Cherie Watson-Holmes
Summary: What if the Curtis' had a sister? But what if something happened to her and Pony and when Pony recovered but didn't remember her? Way better then summary. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know what your thinking. "Oh god another Curtis sister fic" And im not gonna dinie the fact but this is diffrent! Give me a chance! my first fic so dont hate me if its crap.**

 **Summary: The Curtis brothers grew up knowing the ove of there parents but also the love of a sister. Younger then Darry but older then Soda and Pony. One day a horrible accedent happenedd and Pony was also horribly injured in it along with his sister Oceania Rain. When Pony comes too he no longer has a sister but even if he did he couldnt remeber. The remaning Curtis famliy carefully hide anything reated if a year later a month after the Curtis parents accedent Pony finds a picture and questions his brothers about it? What if something from Oceania's past comes after the rest of the Curtis family?**

 **MUCH better then the summary.**

 **DISCLAMER! I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS.S.E. HINTON IS THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THE GANG.**

 **I also apoligize beforehand for grammical errors.**

 **On with the story!**

 ***Pony's P.O.V.***

 **I woke to an empty bed which was strage in its self since Im always up before Sodapop espcsally on the weekends. I streached and got out of bed. I could hear low whisperds coming from the living room as i did so but ignoredd them as Darry making the gang be quite for my benifit. I got dressed and walked down the hall.**

 **"Hey Sodapop!" I yelled. "You know where my comb is? I can't seem to find it!" The** voices stopped and when i rounded the corner i saw Soda and Darry hunched together talking in low voices and the reast of the gang sitting on the couch seemingly ingrossed in the TV. I walked in and sat between Johnny and Two-Bit looking at Soda and Darry who havent looked up since I came in. I turned to Johnny.

"Hey Johnny do you have a comb?" Johnny shook his head and i sighed. "Soda Im gonna use your comb alright?" Soda nodded absently while whispering to Darry. I went back to mine and Sodas room and walked over to our nightstand. i opened the drawrs looking for something to do my hair with. I paused before opening it. In it held a picture fram along with Sodas extra comb and hair grease. I studied the picture a littled more and felt like i rconized the person.

It was a girl with light brown almost red hair and green gray eyes. She had creamy pale skin and rsy cheeck that had light freackles dusting them. She was laughing with Sodas arms wrapped around her. Darry stood off to the side with a slight smile on his face. Mom was staning next to Darry with me infront of her. Mom was smil eing softly and i was grining and waving at the camra. I didnt see dad so i figured he was taking the picture. i walked back to the living room, comb forgotten.

"Hey Darry, Soda?" They looked up et me. "Who's this?"

"Who's who Pone?" Soda asked softly.

I showed them the picture and pointed to the girl. "Her."

Darry and Soda shared alooke. Whats going on here?

 **Aaaaannnd chater! The next one will be out soon. IF I get five or molre reviews! Bye!**

 **P.S. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Im so happy! 6 reviews in one day! Thank you to al that reviwed!**

 **arminius 15: Thank you so much! I will continue updating as quickly as posible.**

 **NoUserNamesAreAvailible: Thank you. Im gad you like it.**

 **thewritevoice: I didnt mean to tease you! Im so sorry! I promise they'll get longer!**

 **The reast were guest and i thank them from the bottem of my heart. Okay same chapter. own crap and if I did Ponykid and Johnnyboy wouldnt be only friends... S.E. Hinton is the rightful owner.**

 **Warnings! Jist my potty moith and of not in this chapter then later ones.**

 **If i get fobe or more reviews then ill ppst the next chapter faster then you can say Expeliarmus. Most of the time. On with the story! I promise its longer.**

 _Previously_

 _" my comb?!" "Im gonna use yours," the picture alitte more and felt i reconized her._

 _"Soda, Darry who's this?"_

 _"Whos who Pone?" I showed them the picture._

 _"Her." Whats going on here?_

Soda's P.O.V

I woke up and sighed softly. Every year this is gonna happen and every year im gonna dread this day. Today is the day of Oceania and Ponyboys accedent which also painfully happends to be her birthday. I renember it like yesterday thought is happened exactly a year ago.

 _Flashback_

 _The smell of freashly baked chocolate cake came to me and i shot out of my bed. I looked over at my older sister to see her seeping in the oddest position that i cant even discribe. I got up and walked into the kitchen where i saw mom and Ponyboy sitting around the table that held the sorce of the amazing smell. the cake was frosted and decorated. it read:_

 _'Happy birthday Oceania!'_

 _And it held 19 candels. I lookesd around and realozed i didnt spot Dad or Darry anywhere._

 _"Their working on the car were gonna give Ocean." I looked at mom who was smiling. I smiled back and grabbed the eggs. Mom looked at me questioningly._

 _"Whell you cand have breakfast cake withoit breakfast FOOD." I said as if it was obvious. Pony looked at me innocently. My eyes widened. Shit._

 _"Sure you can Sodapop." He said. I shook my head wildly. " You do all the time. When only you and I are awake." I froze and glared at Pony. Asshole. Mom turned and started lecturing me while Pony laughed quietly._

 _Later Darry and dad came in just as we were placing the eggs toast sasauge nd cake onto a TV tray. We walk into mine and Oceans room quietly. She moved from last time I was in here. which made me glad. I studied her and smiled softly. Her auburn hair was messed up and stucking up in places. Her arm though was stuck up oddly and if she wasnt her mom wouldve had a cow. I excitedly handed the tray to mom and grbbed Pony and Darrys arms. We all even Darry ran to Oceans bed and jumped on it. Pony and i actually laning on her but Darry made sure to land next to her. Ocean screamed and jumped up. she growled and tryed to lunge but Darry grabbed her by the waist._

 _When she spotted the cake she squiled happily. we gathered around her bed and started eating and i saw Pony wince when he saw the eggs._

 _"Soda? Did you make the eggs?" I looked up at him and nodded. He blanched and pushed them away. Oceania saw this and forked almost half the eggs on her pate and stuffedd them in to her mouth. She chewd slowly and nodded._

 _"Golly Soda you really did make this crap."_

 _End of Flashback_

I looked down at my baby brother and sighed again. They looke so alike. Aiburn hair green grey eyes frackles. I got ou of bed and waalked out to take a shower.

I froze and looked at Darry. Shit,shit,shit,SHIT! I looked back at Ponyboy.

"Pony where did you find that picture?" Pony looked confused then impatiant.

"In your drawr when i was looking for a spare comb." He said. Everyone was silent The whole gang knew who she was except for Pony.

 _Flashback_

 _Oceania hopped into her new well kind of new car and begged Pony to come to the store with her. Pony cved and got in when she said he could ride shotgun. She yelled that they would be back in afew minutes that itll be quick. An hour later we got aphone call saying theres been and accedent. Only one survived._

 _End of flashback_

"I- Pones- Honey thats your sister."

"What?"

 **Hahahaha im evil! Well Soda is prolly gonna get a good ass wohping from dallas at least. Now pony knows tht he hsas a sister! Ahh! Okay five or more reveiws and ill post as quickly as posible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ya'll! Long time no see! Yey! I have a four day weekend but Im sick so Im might not update as much. AND I have softball so that'll really slow me down so dont get mad if Im late updating. Oh and by the way Im gonna start a new story with my friend Buckteeth but ya'll can call 'er Tooth and we have no idea how this should play out. Its a Harry Potter fic and the main ship is gonna be Drarry. But rhe first chapter is gonna be like they first me and then the i think that it should gostraight to fourth year but Tooth thinks it should begoing straight to third year not fourth because Draco flirts with Harry in that one but Im not sure. Help? Okay sorry stupid think to bore you with. Thank you to five of you that reviewed. There was one person who said quite disrespectful things to me. IM DUMB! I CANT FRICKIN SPELL IM SORRY AND I DONT SEE** ** _YOU_** **WRITING ANY FANFICS SO SHOVE OFF! AND IM NOT GONNA STOP WRITING BECAUSE ITS ONE TO FIVE! I'm sorry that was rude but what he/she said was disrespectful.**

 **thewritevoice:Im so sorry! Im trying!**

 **Arminius 15: Thank you so much!**

 **River Over Stone: Thank you so much! I think you a wounderful author! Ive read all you sister fics and their great. I would love to update a minimum of like three reviews but I really wanna have other poeple engaged in my story and me know it. There are like four people who acctually give a crap but hey I ll do with what i got. And yes Oceania did die.**

 **fourtyfor: Thank you so much. I will take you up on that offer.**

 **And thank you to that one reviewer that loves me! By the way, the point of view thechapter is in the flashback wiil be in the same P.O.V. So the flashbacks in this one will be in darrys P.O.V. Same as preveous chapters! I dont own crap. My language. and that about it. Hopefully this is longer than 800 words. NOT couting the Authers Note.**

 **On with the story!**

 **)()()(**

 _Previously_

 _Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! "I-Pone-Honey thats your sister."_

 _"What?!"_

 _)()()(_

Pony's P.O.V.

"What?!" My voice wavered. "I don't have a sister." I said, "I have two older brothers who love me and thats is." Soda looked at me cautiously.

"Honey listen to me," He soothed, "I know you dont rmeber but we can help you." I looked at him confused. 'Why wouldn't I remeber?

"Will some one _please_ tell me what this HELL IS GOING ON!" Soda and Darry jumped at my sudden exclamation and looked at eachother as if depating wheather or not to tell me something. "

"Wouldn't I remeber having a sister if I did?" Soda gave Darry a pointed look and Darry sighed going to our parents room. He came out moments later caring a thick looking envelope. He sat down beside me and sighed again.

"Hon we were going to tell you when the time was right but..." He trailed off then said, "One year ago today you were in accedent. A bad one." I kind of gasped and covered my mouth. I didnt know how bad but could only imagin.

 **(A/N I was gonna stop here to be an ass but this was WAY to short.)**

"A year ago today you and our sister, Oceania or as you called her, Rain, went to the store in her new car the one me and dad fixed for her. An hour later we got a call saying theres been an accident. They said"-his voice cracked-"they said the there was olny one survivor."

Darry's P.O.V.

"They said"-my voice cracked-"they said there only one survivor." Ponys eyes widened. I remeber that day well.

 _Flashback_

 _Me and dad were just finishing cleaning up the mess the kids left behinde when the phone rang. Dad and I ganced at eachother and we raced for the phone. The phone stopped ringing and when we rounded the corner we saw mom holding the phone smiling at us._

 _"Hello? This is Martha Curtis speaking." She recited. Her smile flatered as the guy coninued speaking. "W-well are they okay?" she sounded frantic and thats what scared me. The person said something and mom crupled to the ground in tears. Dad and and I rushed over to her. Dad grabbed the phone and I knelt down by mom. Dad talked to the guy on the other line with a blank face. Sodapop came in rushed over to me and mom._

 _"Mama," he said as he knelt by us. "Are you alright?" I looked at mom woundering the samething._

 _"My babies, my babies," She gasped over and over again. I got even more worried. Me and Soda are here...Then it clicked. Oceania and Pony! Something must of happened to them. Maybe they were hurt real bad. Maybe- I cut myself off. No, they are fine just roughed up. I nodded though I wasnt fully convinced._

 _"Okay thank you." Dad hung up the phone and rushed into the living room. "Soda!" He yelled. "Get yours and Darrys jackets and your shoes." He came back in the kitchen. "I'll handel you mother." Soda nodded and left quietly._

 _"Dad what happened," Dad llooked at me and frowned. He took a shuttering breath._

 _"Theres been an accedent."_

 _End of flashback_

Pony looked at me with wide eyes.

"An accedent?" He whispered. I nodded and Sodapop looked at his hands.

"Yeah ,Pone, an accedent."

"B-but why dont I remember?" I opened the envelop and pulled out a news paper artical that was on the accedent along with some pictures and medical suff and a letter the doctor wrote us. I shuffled throu the pictures and found one of Pony that day in the hospital. He looked so terribly small in a big hospital bed. I remeber thnking those exact thoughts then too.

 _Flashback_

 _We ran into the hospital and I rushed toward the recepionists's desk Dad and mom and Soda close behind._

 _"Ponyboy and Oceania Curtis." I gasped. The receptionist glared at me._

 _"I gonna need their real names," she said harshly, "no nicknames."_

 _"That is their real names," Dad snapped. She rolled her eyes and started ruffling papers. I read her name tag:Debbie._

 _"Rooms 108 and 216," Debbies voice broke through my thoughts. The four of us left with not so much as a goodbye or thank you. We went to room 216 since it was oddly the closest. We walked in and I heard mom and Soda gasp and Dad groan. Ocean was lying in the hospital bed with a bunch of tubes in her arm attatched to many machines. She was as pale as the sheets that covered her with cuts and bruises on her face and armsHer auburn hair was dark and coated with blood and dirt. drie blood trailed down her face frome temple to chin. I thought she was dead for a fleeting moment but mentally smacked myself.I sat down in a chair and stared at herthinking about what could have happened.A doctor came in and explained to dad and mom her condition while me and soda held bother her hands. The doctor left and mom and dad sat beside us._

 _"How is she?" I asked at the same time Soda said, "Whats wrong with her?"_

 _I looked at dad intently and noticed with a start he was crying._

 _"Shes real bad off boys." He said shakily. "The car crashed on her side of the car at full speed and she got crushed. Lungs are real bad too. Doc dosent think she'll make i."_

 _Wow, I thought, way to shuger coat it.' I nodded numbly and Soda made a small noise in the back of his throat. We sat there a little while longer till we left to go see Pony._

 _When we got to his room I gasped. Pony looked worse than Ocean. Not in the more bloood and dirt and cuts but by the fact he had a huge shaved part on the side of his shead that was stiched up. Soda almost screamed and mom sobbed. He looks so small in a big hostpital bed, I thought, small and vaunrible. A new doctor came in._

 _"My name is doctor Renalds. Im Ponyboys doctor." He shook hands with dad and guestered to the plastic chairts. "please sit." We did so and he lookedd down at his clip board. Pony receved a rather large blow to the side of his head causing him to get a concussion and some swelling to his brain. Unfortunatly we wont knw how bad off he is till he wakes up." Mom made a noise between a groan and a whine. "We had to do surgery on his head and found out that most of the damage was done to the part of his brain thathelps with memory."_

 _Soda sat up straighter. "You mean he might not remeber us?" He said tearfully. The doc nodded._

 _"Im afraid so. If the damage was sever enough to have any sort of memory loss we suspect that is most likely going to be short term."_

 _"So he'll remeber up to the accident and thats it. afterwards he wount rember any new information?" I questioned. The doctor nodded again. Dad nodded and the doctor left. I stared at Pony and frowned. 13 years ain't long enough. I'm not saing that 19 years is long enough either but if that aint enough then 13 wasnt at all. Dad nodded and the doctor left._

 _"Doctor were losing her!" I looked up startled by the yell. Dad rushedd out and we followed alarmed. Doctors were swarming Oceanias bed and her heart moniter was beeping franticlly. Then it stopped. Her doctor came out with a grim look._

 _"Im sorry."_

 _End of Flashback_

Ponyboy looked close to tears as he reached a hand up to were the scar from his surgery would be and gasped when he felt it. He grabbesd the other pictures and when he found one of Ocean at her funeral he sobbed. She was in a lavender dress and her redish brown hair was curled. Her face was free from any dirt grim and make up. She lookesd younger and it almost looked like she was sleeping except for the unnatual pale ness of her skin.

Soda got up and took the pictures feom Pony.

"Come on Pone. Lets go to bed." He gently ead Pony to ded and I got up going outside. As i suspected the gang was there. They all looked at me.

"He knows."

)()()(

 **And done. Uuggg. that was sooo long. It took for ever to write. Well Im so happyi got it done. Anyway. Ideas on the Harry Potter fanfic if you can please**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! I know I posted before 5 reviews but I've decided that I would update after three reviews because the anticipation of waiting for 5 is fricking killing me. Oh I'm having the best weekend beside thursday saturday sunday and tommorrow is gonna be crap. So saturday was awsome. Jeff Dunham, for those of you who don't know him hes a ventriloquist, came to New Mexico and was having a show at the Star center and I went to go seee him! Hes like 54 now but hes my favorite! So Im still living in the high of it all. Anyway thanks to the ones who reviewed.**

 **thewritevoice: Thank you!**

 **fourtyfor: Thank you so much. Im sure you could. And the yes Pony dose have amnesia but a specific kind. Mild Post-Tramatic amnesia. Generally caused by a car accident. The inpact is so strong it gives the occupant of said car a big enough whiplash to make them loss any memory of or before the accident and/or knowlage of who people are.**

 **River Over Stone: Thank you so much! Dont cry!**

 **And I thank the guest for reviewing and giving me feed aabout the HP fic. Anyway, Same as every chapter. And I'm thinking Pony may be useing some major profanities. So beware! BTW guest reviews are highly encouraged and welcome.**

 **)()()(**

 _Previously_

 _"An accident?"_

 _"Yes Pony an accident._

 _They looked at me expectedly._

 _"He knows."_

 _)()()(_

Darry's P.O.V.

"He knows." The gang nodded somberly. Johnny came up to me and asked me how Ponyboy took it. I sighed heavily for what seemed the hundreth time that night.

"Not bad but not well." He nodded and the guys went their seperat ways.

 _Pony's P.O.V._

 _The sun glared into my eyes and I rolled over snuggling closer to my older brothers chest. I sighed contetntly and relaxed again._ I enjoyed the moment of silence before my brothers woke or the gang came over. The sound of birds chrping and dogs barking brought a sence of formilaty and soothed me into a light slumber.

)()()(

When I woke next I was by myself and looking at the time I figured why. It was 1:54 and Soda was at work. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my clothes for the day and walked to the bathroom me and Soda shared. I was glad Darry had his own. He takes forever to shower 'cause he pays a lot of attention and time on scrbbing his ankles till they near bleed. I looked in the mirror and saw how teribble I actually looked. Dont get me wrong, everyone lookes like shit when the wake up, but I looked teribble. My skin was pale and I had slight bags under my eyes. My eyes were slightly red as though I was high but I knew it was just from lack of sleep. Events from last night came crashing on me in a violent wave and I breathed in heavily. I never knew and I was happy when I didn't and now...I was just confused. Why would they hid this from me?I showered quickly and got out not bothering with my hair.

When I walked into the living room I saw Two-Bit laying on the couch with a half empty beer craddlded to his chest and Mickey Mouse dancing on the black and white screen. I nugged him with my knee. He sat up with a jolt spilling the beer and I sighed looking at the stain. Darry was gonna have a cow. Two-Bit looked at me, eyes dropped sleepily but they shot open when he saw my hair. By now my hair had dried a bit giving it a curly look to it. Moms genes. Two burt out laughing as he pointed at my head.

"Golly Pone! You'd looke better blonde." He said trying hard not to grin. " Curls dont work for ya Pones. New style nowadays?" I rolled my eyes at his drunken antics and picked up some of the many beer bottles that littered our floor. The state lady was supposed to come today and Darry had wantedd the room spotless. I doubted that I could make _t spotless but clean._ If I had told Darry that I wouldnt walk for a week. I spent the next hour or so cleaning and checking for anything Darry might have to fix when he got home. Finding non I sat down beside Two-Bit and laied my head back.

"You okay Pones?"

I jumped at the sudden question and looked at Two. His normaly dancing eyes were calm and seriouse. I gulped a sudden lump in my throat.

"Yeah." I nodded, "Why wouldnt I be?" Two-Bit shrugged and I looked at the TV. Mickey was still dancing merily around the damned screen. I don't know why I was so angry all of a sudden but I was. Whatching the mouse jump around the screen smiling and laughing made me feel like if I had knowen in the first place we would still be happy and everyone besides Two wouldn't be to awkward to come around and-

"Hey Ponyboy!" Two-Bits yell broke threw my thoughts. "What did that poor book do to ya?" Two-Bit chuckled and I looked down at the book I was reading for english, Great Expeditions, and frowned.

Two-Bit' P.O.V.

I looked at Ponyboy worriedly. He was sitting on the coach and glaring at the TV with the book we need for english in his hand. I got even more wrried when his long fingures curled around the book his nuckles turning white from the tight grip.

"Hey Ponyboy!" his grip seemed to losen and his eyes lost their flame as he looked at me. "What did the poor book do to you?" I forced a chuckle as he look down at his book and frowned. I looked at him.

"Seriously kid," He looked at me startled, "are you okay? Whats up?" That seemed to make him snap.

"'WHATS UP?!" he shriked. "WHAT DO YOU THINK IS UP?" I nodded and urged him on. "I just found out I have a fucking sister and I was in an accident, A YEAR LATER! I found out that my sister I dont even know DIED AND IM JUST FUCKING HEARING ABOUT IT?!" Somewhere within that time he had got up and started pacing. His arms guestering wildly as he talked...eh...screamed.

"I mean how the hell am I suposed to handle this Keith?!" I flinched at the use of my real name. Keith was such a lousy name. "I dont remeber an entire person thats been in my life for well, EVER!" He flung his arms up in frustrstion. I almost chuckled at how cute he looked with his face flushed like a five year old thowing a tantrum.

"Pones I know just let it out." Pony looked about reay to yell but he just walked over and colapsed into my arms and cried. I held him like that until the rest of the gang showed up.

)()()(

 **Im so sorry that took forever! I hope that was good. I almost died! There was a lock down at my school today and it was litteraly right when I was leaving to go home. They had set the alarms off and everyone thought that it was a false alarm and I was about half way down the stairs by now but when I was just walking out the door I heard 'Teachers please get students into looked rooms immediately.' And I freaked. It was over soon but that xwas my first ever legit lock down. Anyway hopefully Ill update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Hiya! Im so sorry about the lat update but I just started a new stoy called Opposite Attract and my parents have been riding my ass about school. So yeah. Anyway, I apologize. Buckteeth might make an apperance in the story as either an authors note or a chatacter or both. Im not gonna keep doing disclamer and warnings unless it changes so yeah.. Nothing more Oh yes, SHOUT OUTS AND REPLIES TO REVIEWS!**

 **fourtyfor: I know! They really are and thank you for you continued support.**

 **RiverOverStone: Im so glad you can relate to the characters. I would react the same way too though...**

 **thewritevoice:*Sarcastically* Oh yes he did handle that very well. He only screamed at poor Two-Bit and cried his heart out in said blury greasers arms.**

 **NoUserNamesAvaliable: OMG SOOO GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! I thought you died for a little there! Thank you so much for reviewing and you kind kind feedback Im crying and blushing. Your too kind.**

 **aokay on with the story!**

 **)()()(**

 _Previously_

 _"Whats up Ponyboy?"_

 _"WHATS UP?" He guestered wildly with his hands as he screamed._

 _"Its okay Pones," He looked ready to yell but he only walked over to be and cried._

 _)()()(_

 **Two-Bit's P.O.V.** _  
_

I held the younger greaser in my arms as he cried feeling a little out of my comfort zone. Sure I had conforted Kathy and Emma my kid sister but Pony ain't some broad you buy flowers and their suddenly happy no. Hes someone who needs verbal and physical reasurence. I wrapped my arms around his slim waist and pulled him close. We stayed in that position, Ponyboys head buried in my chest and my arms around his waist, until the gang came through the ever squeaking door of the Curtis house. Sodapop and Steve were laughing loudly while Johnny came behind them blushing with a fuming Dallas close behinde.

Ponyboy pulled away as soon as he heard the door open and whipped he tears away and knowing him he was determained to not let his brothers see him upset let alone crying. Soda stopped laughing when he saw Pony rubbing his eyes furiously.

"you okay baby?" He asked softly cutting Steve off mid sentence. I looked at Steve waiting for his annoyed eye roll and disgusted sneer he usuallyshot the kid but only got an eye roll and even then I could see he didn't mean it, the underlaying concern present. Pony smiled and nodded,

"Yeah man I'm fine."

Soda nodded and sat next to steve on the floor though I could see he didn't belive Pony for a second.

The rest of the time was silent untill Darry came home.

 **Darry's P.O.V.**

When I got home I could tell something was up. It was too quiet and Ponyboys eyes were red and puffy as if hed been crying. I placed my work belt on the coffe table and winced slightly at the loud noise.

"Hey guys," I greeted but only got waves. I frowned. "I got payed today wanna go to the Dingo or somethin'?" That made them look up...well most of them, Pony was still staring at his hands and Johnny was looking at his best friend in worry. Soda brought me outta my trance.

"Sure Dar-Bear!" I rolled my eyes as Two-Bit looked between me and Soda while Steve laughed. Dally snorted and stood from his place in the arm chair.

He shugged on his jacket and thew an arm around Johnnys shoulders, "Sounds good to me Superman. Lets head out Johnnycakes." Johnny nodded looking at Pony one last time before folowing reluctantly. Soda and Steve followed close behind but Two-Bit lingered a bit, staring at Ponyboy but when he did leave he placed his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"Talk to him Darrel." He looked nervous now. "He aint lookin' to hot." I nodded and patted Two on his fore arm reasuringly.

"'Course Two." And with that he left. Pony continued to look at the wall with a look of concentration on his face and I knew what he was thinking and for once I understood. I sat next to him and stayed there akwardly until,

"Why didnt you tell me,"

The quiet whisper startled me and I looked at Pony. If his lips hadnt moved I wouldnt have know he had talked. My face sofened.

"I wanted to but Mom and dad made me keep it a secret." I expected him to accept the excuse and that we'd leave but he always was the stubborn one.

"Thats not an excuse," He snapped and I was taken aback by the harshness in his voice." Why didnt you tell me? Why do I find out now? Did everyone eles know?" I flinched beacuse everyone did know. Except him. "They do dont they?" He groaned in frustration. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME? DONT YOU TUST ME?" I stared at him wearily.

"I do trust you Ponyboy its just Dad made me and Soda promise." I tried my best to stress the word promise to make him understand but he ignored it. He growled and I almost stepped back.

"Thats not an excuse," He growled,barng his teeth. I winced but stared at him sternly.

"Do not use that tone of voice with me young man." I said firmly. "I know its not but its all I can give you right now." I said more softly this time. Pony pouted and stared at me his green gray orbs shining. I stared into his eyes and my chest tightened as I read the confusion and hurt that resided there. His eyes hardened a second later though as he stood.

"Lets go," And with that he left.

 **Thats it for this chapter! Again I apologize for the lateness of this update and even more for the shortness. Things shiuld get more interesting in the the next chapter . Why were Dally and Johnny so flustured? Well Im gonna be an ass and make you wait. Untill next time! Please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Sorry for the wait but I'm glad to be back1 I love all of the reviewers who stayed loyal to this story and have not given up on me yet, thank you all so much! As for the reviews themselves I will answer.  
**

 **River Over Stone: Thank you so much! I'm so sorry I made you wait so long I will try to update as soon as possible!**

 **fourtyfor: I'm blushing! You know it's rare someone says their proud of me and I take that to heart. Pony is only angry in that chapter I know for sure he's gonna shut down from now on I was already planning that.**

 **NoUserNames: You are so sweet and kind I will not let you down promise! Also I am very glad your alive. ;)**

 **Anyway that concludes my author note for now and on with the story!**

 **)()()(**

 _Previously_

 _"Why didn't you tell me?!"_

 _"Don't you trust me?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Let's go..."_

 _)()()(_

Darry's P.O.V.

I watched as Pony walked out the door and frowned. Ponyboy was always the most sensitive out of the thre- four of us. Sure Soda where his heart on his sleeve sometimes but Pony will have no problem in showing you. With his green gray eyes and then he'll shut down. Most of the time anyway. Soda waked in the screen door letting it slam behind him.

"You coming Dar?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah hold on Pepsi," I waved a hand, "Keep Two -bit and Dally at ease for a while please." He stared at me blankly. "I like my car." I said simply and he grinned and left. I got up and followed him out and looked for the youngest of us. I found him with Johnny talking in the bed of my truck and smiled despite all the thoughts running through my head. I hopped in the truck slamming the door and waiting for the rest to follow. Soda threw open the passenger door and dove in slamming it shut behind him. I went to question him but then Steve threw his whole weight at the car yelling.

"Damnit Sodapop Curtis!" He shouted and he banged on the window. "Let me in!" Soda looked the least bit threatened if not amused.

"Why?"

Steve snarled.

"Because," He started between gritted teeth, "Im not sitting with that idiot." He jerked a thumb at Two-Bit.

"Hey!" I heard Johnny laugh at Twos's indigent call but was slightly unnerved by the lack of Pony's own light laugh. I nudged Soda and he pouted but let Steve in as he threw his weight at the door again so he flew in violently hitting his head on the dash.

He cursed under his breath and I sent him a disapproving glare but he just snorted and rolled his eyes. The rest of the ride to The Dingo was quiet save for Two-bit's mindless babbling about his most recent blonde. When we got there Steve and Soda whooped and left out to talk to all the Greasers they knew, which was a lot. Dallas, Johnny, and Pony got out of the bed of the truck a little slower and Two-Bit was snoozing as a couple other Greasers came over and started messing with him. I watched as Pony forced laughs and barely talk even with Johnny and felt a sinking sense of guilt.

Johnny's P.O.V.

I glanced warily at Ponyboy as we sat in the bed of the truck for the hundredth time. I don't know what on with Darry and him when we left but it couldn't have gone well if the came out separately and Pony being silent. I wandered over to Pony and sat down next to him, Dal sitting across the table slurping a shake noisily. I nudged Pony lightly.

"You okay Pones?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah man." He said smiling, the he frowned, "What about you?" I cocked my head to the left and he lightly touched a fresh bruise on my cheek. Right.

"Ah it's nothing man," I said trying to reassure him but failed.

"Johnnycakes you'd get as much luck at reassuring me as you would a steal wall." Pony said bluntly. I laughed and saw Darry looking at us.

"It was my old man," then said hurriedly, "It's fine he only rough ed me up a bit..." I trailed off at Pony's face. His jaw was set and eyes narrowed and lips in a thin line with a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Johnny," H e said tightly, "last time yer ol' man 'roughed you up' you almost ended up in the hospital." i looked at him and opened my mouth to explain that it was really only a punch or two when he cut me off, "But don't worry about keeping secrets from me," He said nonchalantly, "I'm apparently the person to do that to even if not especially when i comes to my friends and family." Then he got up and walked over to the order window. I frowned. I need to tell Darry.

 **Short I know and sorry for the wait but well... I have no excuse. Sorry. Anyway, I'll hopefully update quicker but I can't make any promises. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad to be ALLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I missed you guys so much! Did you miss me? Doubt it but worth a try. Anyway, how are you all? Okay aside from that, read and enjoy...or don't**

 **)()()(**

*Darry*

Johnny approaching me after me and Ponyboy just had a fight was uncommon to say the least, and any time he did he was the bearer of bad news. It was only right for me to tense and wait for the verbal blow to come.

"Hey Johnnycakes," I said softly. he looked nervous as he shifted foot to foot.

"Hey Dar," He looked at my face but never my eyes, "Um...I don't think...em...Pony seems...out of it." He said finally, "A little."

I nodded.

"We had a row before we left the house." I said, surprised at myself. Johnny frowned.

"Oh, maybe that explains it." He mumbled and I nodded again.

"Maybe." We sat silently before Two-Bit ran over with a wide grin and a hungry look in his eyes. He licked his lips hungrily.

"Foooood," He groaned, the smile taking away any sense of urgency or complaining. "I need food." I glared at him lightly but sighed and got up nonetheless. I walked over to the counter were a nice looking lady stood.

"Hello sir," She said as I approached and her fake smile faltered. "H-how may i h-help you?" I rolled my eyes slightly but smiled at her.

"Hey darlin'." I said, mentally grimacing, "I'd like 7 burgers ans well as 7 fries, 6 cokes, and 1 Pepsi." The woman nodded and yelled the order to the people behind her.

"Will that be all?" She asked sweetly. I nodded. yes that would be all.

)()()(

 **Super duper short i know but i have school in the morning and its like 11:30 at night. don' kill me and review!**


End file.
